Making them understand: Through song
by dreamstar potter
Summary: Harry Potter wrote a poem, and just happended to add a tune to it. This is a fanfiction within a fanfiction,based off of the fanfic Claustrophobia by Celebony. he had to make them understand.


Harry Potter/Disney one shot. Yo, all I am reading Celebony's Claustrophobia. Yeah Celebony you're awesome, the greatest Fanfiction writer that has ever lived…you fired up my love for aHarry jdlkfsj Harry Potter once again. Sooo, in tribute to Claustrophobia I decided to write a singing one shot about Harry's umm, fear. I don't know how to put it…but Aladdin's Riffraff reprise song seemed like such a song to put for the Harry Potter in Claustrophobia. Summary: Harry has the whole Wizarding World on his shoulders and Stone and Bowen aren't making this any easier for him to get over the fact he's claustrophobic. Sooo, here are his thoughts. PS…Is it possible to make a fanfic about another fanfic? Sheesh I'm such a sucker for Celebony's stories…. that I have to make fanfictions for this…. -_-

Harry sighed deeply as he meditated. _Deep breaths…deep breaths, when you get over your fear of small, dark, enclosed spaces everything would be all right… _Harry thought as he allowed another batch of rushing air to enter his lungs and calm him down. _No it isn't…nothing is all right Harry forget Stone and Bowen this is serious… _a little voice who reminded him painfully of Sirius whispered in his head. _They're trying to do this for my own good…._ Harry countered to his conscience, annoyed that this voice had a mind of it's own. _Sirius would've gone crazy if he found out what was happening…it's Dursleys all over again, except these Dursleys know magic…_ Harry winced as his conscience made such a point that his own mind never thought of. _Look, the Dursleys are different…if Dumbledore trusts them then so should I. _Harry thought sharply to himself his eyes narrowing in irritation. _Dumbledore himself made some vast mistakes Harry…if someone who's, I don't know ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY can make vast mistakes, then you can too, Harry those mistakes are Stone and Bowen, they should be fired or ditched or something. They're the mistakes Harry… you just made the mistake of trusting them. _Harry had to close his ears, thinking that it'll block out that annoying and scarily correct voice. _No…I didn't, _Harry thought viciously pulling his knees up to his chest, _Listen Harry, _the conscience said…or thought inside his head rather gently, _There's no such thing as "Getting over it" when it comes to your fears…Dimbo one and Dimbo two both have fears that would not only match your own fear, but make you the brave one. _Harry rolled his emerald eyes irritated as the conscience continued "Talking" _What I'm saying is, what those lifeless mistakes are doing are intolerable and you need to report it to Dumbledore…or…. or allow that Snape fellow to look into your thoughts see what you are seeing- _"No," Harry said aloud as his legs slumped to stretch out in front of him. "I am not going to let Snape picklock into my thoughts again, I just have to block it all I think I have done that well," Authur Weasley's head popped into his room and said rather nervously, "Hello Harry, who are you talking to?"

Harry attempted to smile and thankfully he managed to, "No one Mr. Weasley," He said giving a false smile, which he knew couldn't fool the man, "Just myself," He mumbled, "Just talking to myself," Authur gave Harry a sympathetic smile, "Look if you want to talk about it…. I-we are all ears," Then he left leaving Harry to swim in his own thoughts.

-Yo People, dis is a line break why are u reading me? -

Authur Weasley as he walked down to the kitchen to go to an Order Meeting until he heard Harry's voice: "No," Authur stopped abruptly to listen. "I'm not going to let Snape picklock into my thoughts, again, I think I have done that well," Authur couldn't take hearing Harry feud with himself, so he poked his head in the room, "Hello Harry, who are you talking to?" Authur asked feeling rather nervous. "No one, Mr. Weasley," Harry said giving an amusing fail of a false smile, "Just myself," He bowed his head in shame, "Just talking to myself," Authur knew Harry was cleverly locked in himself, "Look," Authur said sympathetically, "If you want to talk about it I-we are all ears," Harry nodded rather absently and Authur left. He couldn't let the boy swim in his own thoughts, but it just took time to do these things, it took time for a teenager to open up to an adult, it took time for them to realize that it is okay, to tell, it cannot be a secret. (AN: You don't know how right Celebony is, stop child abuse!) It's just that…time was running out fast, and if they don't get Harry to get over his fears, they're going to scar him for life.

-People, Line break- 

Harry sat down in front of his desk; he filled his eagle owl quill with ink and scribbled on his parchment, he knew that he should vent his anger out on this little, erm _poem_… it just so happens that he had a tune to it, and he have been practicing on his singing voice…. okay! He sort of chewed at the end of his quill getting an uncomfortable amount of feathers in his mouth, he coughed and stared wide eyed at the gently half wet floating feathers and reminded himself to get a more…unfeathery quill. He face palmed stupidly, right! He scribbled some more, frowning every now and then as he scratched away at his paper and replaced words with words that erm…_rhymed. _He felt incredibly stupid, writing this poem, but it had to be done…_it just had to be done…._ It took about several hours to get the words to make sense.

The days were getting more dreaded by Harry- Stone and Bowen were torturing him more and more, and it was becoming harder to hide this deadly secret. He added more words to his little poem and even memorized the…um…lyrics he sang this  
"Lullaby" behind closed doors so he can feel a bit better about himself. Now, he had his knees tucked into his skinny chest and managed to quietly sing the last few lines of his song- ugh why does he call it a song- it's stupid- it's a poem! Hermione came in her eyes wide and staring at him, "Did you just _sing_?" she asked. "N-no Hermione," He lied, "I was listening to the radio," He prodded at the old radio in his room and she nodded suspiciously. "Er… well, if you did sing, you're great," She left her brown eyes still glancing at his way suspiciously. Harry sighed in relief, he'll never reveal that he sings…it'll make him look like such a pansy, and it's not going to please the Aurors. He slid his hand over his face, blocking out the light in his room. _Everything is just so…hard now; I think I can't take it anymore…_ He thought running his hands through his hair and sitting up abruptly. _I told you Harry, report it, this can't go silent, and this can't go unsung, heh, unsung, if you don't like it, sing it…your poem…_ "No!" Harry shouted enough so no one can hear him, "I'm a terrible singer, I just do this to…to…" _express your feelings Harry? Come on, send the ones you love a message, sing it loud enough and in a public place, SING I SAY SING! IT'S NOT A SIN! _

_Send your torturers a message, come on Harry, you're being a pansy keeping this silent._

Harry knew he had been beat by his own conscience, it _was_ an idea, "unintentionally" singing this song-no _poem_, in the living room or somewhere, where people will hear but he'll pretend to not notice. So, the plan was set, at exactly seven thirty he'll be singing and sitting on the window sill about a few minutes before some of the Aurors came in, everyone would hear it all the way down from the kitchen because he secretly cast a sonorous charm to amplify his voice enough for the whole order, plus the Weasleys and Hermione to hear. _Good idea Harry, you're going to do this when? _"On the day Stone and Bowen come in, for my training, they'll be in the kitchen and I'll be up here singing my song-_no poem! Why am I calling this a song, it is specifically a poem with a," _Harry was cut off by his conscience, _Harry, don't sweat it, it's a song, yes I know, it's a poem with a tune, but more specifically it's a song, please don't sweat it…._

Harry couldn't sleep much that night…he had a dream that everyone heard him, and laughed at him, while Stone and Bowen tortured him and no one did anything about it and they laughed and laughed, calling him weak and a _pansy…_he awoke with a start his breath rushing in his ears. _Okay Harry, today is your big day, time to show them everything, you're going to do fine, just fine, _and Harry nodded mutely. Throughout his day he practiced in his room singing the hardest parts, satisfied with the result he got. Around six fifty he pulled on his golden and red striped tee shirt and a new pair of jeans that were spread out for him earlier, around seven twenty-five he clambered on the large window sill, the only window in Grimwauld Place and waited for five minutes until the clock hit seven thirty he can hear them clambering in downstairs into the kitchen. He can barely hear their talking until he thought, _Sonorous Dos! _As he pointed his wand at his throat_, _the dos part was added to amplify his voice two times than normal. He thought furiously and finally he felt anger and sadness well into him filling him, and slowly though deliberately he began to sing his voice strangely beautiful echoing perfectly throughout the house:

"_So called, Hero, _

_More like, zero,_

_If only they'd look closer, they would see a scarred boy, huh, no siree _

_But, that'd mean so much more, to me, more like Zero than a hero, world stress 'pon my shoulders, I wonder why I can't be normal, I guess it doesn't matter. _

_Though it'd mean so much more to me. I don't understand whyyyyyyy I had to be the one, to ex-per-ience the pain, the suffering, why it'd had to be me? _

_Though if they were here it'd mean so, much. More. To. Meeeeee!" _

-Dis is a line break-

(AN: I had to make the reprise longer and a bit more like some sort of song, Harry would sing, imagine Harry singing with Aladdin's voice ^_^ I made it longer so it can really seem like a song, I made up the last few parts, so don't kill me… -_-)

They were having the order meeting as usual; Harry was nowhere to be seen. Stone and Bowen were there on the table acting as if nothing has happened, "Is Harry making progress?" Dumbledore asked the two evil Aurors. "Eh, sort of," Stone said waving his hand a little. "No, not really," Bowen said truthfully, "Well," Dumbledore said ignorantly, "He'll need more training," "Ah, yes if he's not making any progress," Moody said, "Then he'll need to have more training to get over the fear thing,"

Then a voice reverberated off the walls, a beautiful male voice singing, in almost a sad way, a pain filled way: _"So called hero…" _The order jumped, "_More like zero…"_ Moody's brow furrowed rather irritatingly, "What is this?" He asked outraged, "Shush!" Authur snapped at the Auror, _"If only they'd look closer…"_ "Wait," Snape said shaking his head unbelievingly, "This is Potter…singing?" Authur shrugged, "Seems so," he said listening furiously.

"_They would see a scarred boy…huh, no siree, but that'd mean so much more, to me," _Stone shook his head annoyed, "This is ridiculous,"

"Shut Up!" Authur shouted at him, "Harry's trying to tell us something!"

"Through what a pansy of a song?" Bowen asked,

"Yes," Authur said his patience running thin, he looked much more ready to strangle Bowen and Stone.

-Dis my friends is a line break, I can't put the breaks in the Fanfiction- 

"Wait listen!" Hermione said quietly as she heard a familiar voice reverberate off the walls of the house, so pure and so beautiful, yet a familiar male voice bounced off the walls, it didn't even make Mrs. Black scream.

"What?" Ron asked urgently, "I don't hear anything,"

"I do," Ginny, said, "It's Harry, he's singing,"

Hermione cursed, "I knew it, it was him singing,"

"What?" Ron asked confused.

"I heard Harry sing and he lied to me about singing," Hermione said, "wait! Listen!" She said again.

"…_More like Zero, than a hero, world, stress 'pon my shoulders, I wonder why I can't be normal, I guess it doesn't matter,"_ Harry sounded sad, depressed almost, nevertheless he seemed beautiful to listen to.

"…_. Though it'd mean so much more, to me," Hermione_ snapped her fingers, "I got it, he's telling us something, he's telling us that there's something up!"

"Let's keep listening," Ginny said, "He's such a great singer,"

"_I don't understand, whyyyyyyy I had to be the one to ex-per-ience the pain the suffering, why it had to be me? Though if they were here it'd mean so Much More, To. Meeeeee!"_

Hermione stood up, and she ran up to the living room and saw Harry emerald eyes, glazed over with emotion sitting in a fetal position knees tucked to the chest. "Harry!" She shouted in an overjoyed voice, Harry turned around pointed his wand at his throat and he was silenced to his normal voice, "Hermione!" He shouted. He forgot that he was on a window sill, he fell off the sill and landed on the ground with a thud, and an, "Ow,"

Hermione pulled him to his feet and she squeezed him into a hug…this time Harry didn't stiffen himself, he didn't flinch…. "Harry, we understand now, we understand…" She began to cry into his shoulder. Ron and Ginny came in and shouted, "Harry, Harry, Harry, you have such a beautiful voice!" Well…Ginny shouted this, Ron merely jumped on top of him into a hug, Ginny also hugged him her lips connecting to his cheek. She can see that Harry was developing the insanely infamous Weasley blush. "Thanks guys, you have no idea how long it took me to write something so…pansyish," Harry said, emerald eyes growing increasingly more adorable and wide than unusual. "No, you idiot, that. Was. Beautiful." Ron said seriously, "Um, heheh thanks guys really appreciated," Harry said pink and red making his face glow. Yeah, he was appreciated, everyone heard it, Author pulled Harry into a hug and so did Mrs. Weasley, the Aurors and Snape were grumbling in a nearby corner shaking their heads, and muttering under their breaths, but he didn't seem to care, he looked happy…and out of his fear…for the first time.

-Line Break! –

Well guys that's it, the end, Celebony you are awesomeness, so awesome I had to make a Fanfiction about your story Claustrophobia. Finally! Something I got off my chest! Reprise of Riffraff, with my own lyrics, and Claustrophobia is a Fanfiction that Celebony wrote, not me. Hopefully review!


End file.
